


The Path Less Traveled

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, Nipple Play, Pre-Relationship, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is now human and hunting with the boys. He still has a lot to learn about his new human world, especially if he's going to hunt with the world's best hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boys were chasing a vampire, who had killed a couple in town. They ran through the forest in hopes it would lead them to their nest. The vamp was newly turned but completely aware of what he was doing. Dean heard from a fellow hunter that the vamp who turned him was working on building a bigger nest and started recruiting homeless people off the street. It didn't take long for the boys to find the vamp's nest, the newborns were sloppy and practically wrote out a step by step map to their secret hide out. So it was only a matter of time before the vamps would be hunted down. They tracked the vampire through the woods. The boys carefully navigated the dense brush passing between bushes and hopping over fallen trees. Cas followed close behind keeping up with the boys with no problem. Even as a human Castiel was still fast and strong, something that Cas was personally thankful for. The last thing he wanted was to become a burden to the boys.

The vamp took a short cut through a patch of bushes covered in thick green leaves. Sam and Dean instinctively ran around the patch, which confused Cas. Castiel figured they had their own reason, but he didn't care and jumped in after the vamp, pushing himself through the thick brush. Castiel cursed himself for letting Dean convince him to wear shorts, although it was hot, now his legs were getting scratched up by the branches and vines. Castiel shuffled behind the vamp, closing the gap with every step. Apparently the vamp thought it was a good idea to run through this thick brush as if it would give him some unknown advantage but it only slowed him down.

Castiel closed the gab between them and lounged at the vampire the minute he was in range. The two rolled through the bushes, displacing roots and vines where they fell. Castiel landed on top and drew his blade, not giving the vampire a second to react and beheaded him. Sam and Dean finally arrived at the edge of the over grown flora. They stood in shock as they watched Castiel drag the vampire's body through the thick patch of bushes and leaves.

"Where were you guys?" He asked out of breath, dropping the body at their feet.

The boys jumped back immediately. Dean looked at the ex-angel, Cas was covered from head to toe with plant matter. Sam swore he felt his eye twitch as Cas pulled a long red vine covered in bright green leaves from his pants.

"How did that get in there?" Castiel asked himself, still plucking branches and leaves from places branches and leaves shouldn't be.

"Cas what the hell!" Dean shouted.

Cas furrowed his brow. "What Dean?" Cas tilted his head, the last thing he wanted to do is disappoint Dean.

"That's poison ivy!" Dean pointed to the leaves Castiel was still pulling from his shirt.

"Poison Ivy?" Cas thought he might have heard that name before, but he couldn't recall. He raised his hand to his arm and scratched.

Dean and Sam shook their heads, as Cas continued to stare at them with a puzzled look. Surely Cas wasn't serious, he had been an angel on Earth since it's creation and has never heard of poison ivy. Something was seriously up with Castiel's mind.

Sam sighed. "Cas, you just crowd surfed into a patch of poison ivy, it's a skin irritant. You're going to be itching like crazy."

The ex-angel's eyes widened as he found himself scratching more and more.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe what his friend had just done. "Is he going to die or something? Should we take him to the hospital?" Dean asked Sam half heartily.

"I'm going to die!?" Castiel said in panic, as he tried to scratch the small of his back.

"No Cas." Sam glared at Dean, then turned to Cas. "But you're going to be very very itchy."

Sam looked at the vampire's body, they couldn't leave it out in the open. Sam and Dean knew that the vampire ran into the ivy patch on purpose the only problem was what to do with the body.

"I'll burn the body, Dean you take Cas back to the motel." Sam pointed between Dean and body.

Dean gave Sam a look, like someone had just asked him to something completely ridiculous. "He's covered in plant poison." He complained.

"Dean." Sam glared at him, he was in no mood for shit. "Go and make sure he showers in cool water. And toss his clothes out."

"Yeah yeah." Dean rolled his eyes. "How you getting back?" He looked back at Sam.

"I'll take a cab." Sam took off his shirt so he could grab the body without touching the poison ivy. "And make sure he doesn't scratch!" Sam shouted as Dean led Cas back to the car. Sam could feel Dean rolling his eyes.

Cas walked back to the car in a panic, his body was on fire. Everything itched and he meant everything. When they got back to the Impala Dean turned around only to see his friend with both hands down his pants. The ex-angel's skin was already starting to redden, with small red patches forming on the side of his face and jaw.

"Cas seriously." Dean said raising his eyebrow to the 1st degree.

"Dean, I can't, stop." Cas' eyes rolled back at the little relief scratching his junk gave him.

Dean shook his head, as funny as this was to watch there was no way he was letting a poison covered ex-angel sit in his Baby. Even if that ex-angel was Cas. Dean looked back at Cas, he was making the cutest expressions standing there scratching himself. Dean shook the thoughts of Cas' rollings eyes and redden cheeks from his mind it was making him feel uncomfortable thinking of someone he considered a friend that way, even though in the back of his mind he wished they were a little more than friends. He rounded to the trunk and popped it. He shifted through his few possessions and pulled out a super long wool blanket.

"Here." He handed it to the ex-angel.

Castiel looked at the blanket as if it were a sheet covered in thorns. "Dean." Cas scratched and scratched and scratched.

"It's either this or you're walking." Dean was dead serious.

The angel groaned in defeat and took the blanket. He laid it on the back seat of the Impala and slid in. He paused half way in to scratch his tender butt, which didn't do Dean any favors in the lower areas.

"Cas." Dean was giving him weird looks, but he knew the angel couldn't help it.

He watched Castiel crawl into the back seat, he was now starting to feel sorry for his friend. The transition from holy angel of God to human had been rough on Cas. Cas hated the fact that he needed to eat all the time, hated the fact that he needed to pee all the time, all things Dean and Sam were use to. Dean promised to himself that he would try and make the transition as smooth as possible, if that were even possible. The ride back to the motel was horrible. The entire time Dean listened to Cas moan and complain. Every time he looked into the rear-view mirror the ex-angel's hands where in places Dean didn't want to think about or rather couldn't stop thinking about. When they pulled into the parking lot Dean killed the engine and hopped out of the car.

"Don't touch the handle, I'll let you out." Dean closed the driver's seat door and quickly made his way around to where Cas was sitting.

When he opened the door he couldn't help but feel bad for his now human friend. Cas' skin was covered in huge blotches of red inflamed skin mixed with plant material, sweat, and blood. Dean mentally kicked himself for not throwing back a warning when they were back in the forest, but understanding the depth of Castiel's knowledge was hit or miss.

"Come on lets go." Dean held the door for Cas as he stumble out of the car.

"Dean-" Cas groaned as he paused to scratch his legs. "I'm not going to die am I?" Cas moved his hands to his chest and scratched under his shirt vigorously.

"No Cas you're not and stop scratching." Dean tried to lighten the mood.

Cas trusted his words but there was still a tinge of fear in the back of his mind. He was human now and without his grace he couldn't heal himself. He was vulnerable and lacked the common knowledge needed to avoid certain things others would pick up right away. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing what others knew, but kicked himself even more because of how much of a burden he was to Dean. As soon as they got back in the motel Dean ordered Cas to get into the shower. Dean took out his first aid kit and searched for a bottle of Calamine lotion or hydrocortisone cream. This wouldn't be the first time someone in the Winchester family had got into a fight with the wrong plant. He remembered one time when Sammy had fallen into it. Dad made him bathe in oatmeal for a week. Dean opened a pack of rubber gloves and took a bottle of rubbing alcohol and the creams into the bathroom.

"Cas, I'm coming in." Dean stood at the door frame before cracking it open. Dean was taken back by the site of Castiel's round ass sticking up in the air as the ex-angel was scratching up and down his legs. All the blood rushed to the hunter's nether regions. "It's a dude Dean, this is Cas you're looking at. Get it together." Dean side stepped Cas and turned on the cool water.

"Hop in Cas." Dean ordered.

The ex-angel did as he was told, standing naked in the shower in front of Dean was making him feel a little nervous, a new emotion he was just coming to grasp as a human. He didn't know why standing under the hunter's gaze made him feel so small. Trying not to look at the angel's lower parts, Dean handed Cas a wash cloth and instructed him to rub off as much of the poison ivy oils as he could.

"Make sure you get everywhere." The hunter ordered, trying to look away. The fact that Cas was butt naked didn't seem to bother the ex-angel at all from Dean's prospective, but it was making him very uncomfortable. Good thing Cas was human, he was sure he would have said something by now from the way he was reacting.

"Dean-" The angel whimpered.

"Keep washing." Dean ordered.

When he was satisfied with Castiel's cleaning he ordered him to stop up the tub so he could soak in the cool water. Dean called Cas from behind, but the ex-angel was so focused on relieving himself he could barely hang on to anything the hunter said.

"Cas!" Dean shouted this time.

Cas looked up.

"I'm running across the street to the drug store to get some oatmeal soap, hang tight. And stop scratching!" Dean shook his head.

Cas nodded trying hard to resist the urge to scratch the itch on the back of his knees.

Dean got back from the drug store around the same time Sam arrived at the motel. They both looked at each other before heading back into the motel. Dean's silent expression gave Sam all the information he needed before entering, something the boys have always shared.

"Cas, it's me and Sam." When Dean didn't hear anything from the bathroom he rushed in.

Dean was shocked to see Cas completely submerged under the water with his eye's closed, without thinking Dean lounged into the tub and pulled his friend out of the water. They both landed on the floor, the noise brought Sam to the door where his brother was trying to administer CPR to a semi-conscious Castiel. Cas, who had only taken a small dip under the water was completely taken off guard when he felt Dean's lips on his.

"Cas?" Dean stared him dead in the eyes.

"Dean?" Castiel looked up in shock.

"What the hell?" Dean stared down at his friend.

"I was only doing as you instructed, I submerged myself in the cool bath in hope of some relief."

Dean stared deeply into the angel's eyes, before he brought his hand to his face to scratch.

"It's the truth Dean." Cas reassured him.

Dean nodded as he scratched his itchy neck. He was curious as to why he was so itchy all of a sudden when he realized he had landed in the pile of Castiel's poison covered clothes. The hunter groaned.

"Get in the tub Dean." Sam ordered with a roll of his eyes.

Dean whined and complained but Sam wasn't taking no for an answer. Although Sam was no dumpy to the feelings Dean had for Cas, he didn't care. One person with poison ivy was enough, now Dean was covered in it too.

"Dean! Get undressed, I'm not going to ask again." Sam was dead serious.

Dean rolled his eyes, as all the blood rushed to his cheeks. He would have to get undressed if front of Cas. They both would be naked in a tub together, Dean groaned. He had never taken the time to really look at Cas like that. Though he stole glances at him from time to time, but never full on perv. Dean winced, trying hard to ignore his itchy neck. Just his luck he would fall on Cas, now his arms, neck, and lips were on fire. All the oil from the plant matter was burning his tiny scrapes and cuts. Sam gave Dean another look, meaning he wouldn't be getting out of this without a proper bath. Why on earth did they have to stay at the one motel with the jubo sized tub. Sam closed the door to give the boys some privacy. Now it was just Dean and Cas.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas turned away.

"It's okay Cas." Dean sighed, with his back facing away from him.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, I can bathe second."

"No it's fine." Dean coughed. "Just get in I'll join you."

Cas did as ordered and stepped back into the cool water, much to his relief. Dean took one last deep breath before slowly pulling off his t-shirt. He hoped this would not be as awkward as it was about to be, but it was too late now. Cas coughed trying hard not to watch Dean undress, but he desperately needed a distraction from his itchy body. Cas watched as Dean kicked off his shoes and socks and moved his hands towards his belt buckle to undo his pants. Cas gawked at the curve of Dean's muscular back letting his eyes roam where the wanted. He stopped when Dean was down to nothing but his underwear, it was only then did he notice that other areas of his body were interesting too.

"Alright." Dean dropped his boxers.

He took a deep breath and turned around, expecting Cas to look away or be disgusted was only what Dean had hoped. Instead the angel was staring at him like a horny school girl at a homecoming dance. Dean coughed and blushed a little, apparently little Dean had caught notice of this too and before things could get any more awkward Dean quickly hopped into the water. For a while the two of them had just sat in the water and not saying a word. Dean reached for the oatmeal soap and awkwardly played with it in his hands. It was actually helping out a lot with the itching but it was doing nothing for the sexual tension in the air. Cas's eyes were darting everywhere and the ex-angel was breathing hard, clearly aroused. Dean needed to move this situation along before they both exploded from awkwardness.

"Ah, do you want me to get your back?" Dean offered nervously.

"Yes!" Cas said a little too loudly and he jumped at any opportunity to hide his traitorous body.

He turned in the tub and was now setting Indian style facing the wall. Dean marveled over how broad and smooth Castiel's shoulders were, though Dean wouldn't consider himself a bi-sexual man he found himself strangely attracted to the fallen angel. It may have had something to do with their 'profound bond' or the fact that Cas had saved his ass hundred's of times. It didn't matter now, he felt this way and there was no fighting it now.

Dean rubbed the bar of soap across Castiel's shoulders, sending quivers down the ex-angel's back. Cas tried hard to contain the noises that he was making but his mind was a mess between fighting the urge to scratch or give into Dean's touch. Dean moved the bar down the small of Cas' back, which caused Cas to whimper and moan. Dean felt a little guilty, he knew what he was doing, but he couldn't get enough of the little noises Cas was making every time he ran the bar up and down his back. Cas' breath caught in his throat as he felt an arm wrap around his chest. Dean started at the top of Cas' chest and slowly moved down making sure to cover the area completely. Castiel relaxed into Dean's chest, his eyes fluttering close as Dean reached his other hand around to transfer the bar of soap to the other hand. He moved the bar just below the nipple line rubbing it down his stomach slowly.

The soap slipped from Dean's hands, dropping into Cas' lap. Dean cursed to himself, but Castiel didn't seem to notice as Dean's hand were still on his chest. Dean slowly moved his hand down Cas' chest passing over one of his nipples, Cas arched his back and moaned loudly. Dean stopped, he had not expected that kind of reaction.

"Please-Dean, don't stop." Cas opened his eyes. "Rub it in."

"What?" Dean looked at Cas, flustered all to shit.

"The, soap." Cas stuttered over his words, he didn't want to sound desperate but he yearned for Dean's touch.

Dean looked down at Castiel's chest forgetting that he had rubbed soap all over it. Cas' sex face was distracting him. Dean touched the ex-angel's chest, squeezing and rubbing down to his abdomen. Dean worked his hands into Cas' chest until his was a panting mess. Dean was now hard as a rock and would probably come from Cas' moans alone. He didn't want this to stop and soon his was grunting and moaning along with Cas. Dean worked his way back up Castiel's chest until hey got to his hard perky nipples. So tender and raw from scratching, Dean attacked them tugging hard. Castiel lost it, grabbing Dean's knees as he threw his head back. Castiel was now almost giving Dean a full on lap dance as his butt grinded against Dean's cock. Dean grunted and pinched Castiel's nipples until they were red.

"Dean!" Castiel reached for his own cock and tugging it hard, coming into his own hands.

Dean quickly worked himself to climax as well, he was pretty much there and came soon after, spilling himself onto the small of Castiel's back.

"Dean." Castiel looked down in embarrassment. "I ejaculated."

Dean laughed as he rested his head on Castiel's back. "I know Cas."

"I-I sorry." Cas was hot with embarrassment.

"It's okay Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around his chest and holding him tight.

"My legs itch." Cas pulled his arms over Dean's.

"I know Cas." Dean couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure where they stood but he knew one thing for sure, Castiel was diffidently interested.


	2. It Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst when Sam becomes the latest victim of a vengeful spirit that kills people right after having sex. Now it’s a race against the clock to stop this evil creature before it kills Sam and moves on to its next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the horror movie “It Follows,” for which I give a 5/5.

It was too easy; Sam should have known by the way the woman was falling all over him. Yet he ignored the signs, thinking he’d finally caught a break, but that dream was quickly shattered after Sam woke up in a hotel room alone with one arm tied to the bed. It could have been worse, she could have killed him, but now he felt like he was in a lot more trouble.

_“I’m so sorry,” tears streamed down a wet face._

The words echoed in Sam’s head. He blinked and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, then reach around to the rope that secured him to the bed and untied it.

_“I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I had to pass it on.” Her voice trembled as she bound him._

Her quivering voice played back in his head like a skipping record. He sat up and looked around the room. It was nice, a lot better than most of the dumps he and his brother frequented. He looked around for his clothes, cell phone, and wallet, nothing was stolen, not even a dollar in cash. Sam sighed and headed to the bathroom. He was drugged, he could still feel the side effects. He remembered everything. The cautious manner the woman took to tie him up. How she made sure he was okay as the drugs took effect.

_“Look, there’s something, I don’t know what’s following me. It changes forms, it could be anyone. Someone you know or a stranger, but it follows you and if it catches you it’ll kill you. It’s transmittable by sex, some guy gave it to me, which he got from some random girl. The only way to free yourself is by passing it_ on, _if you pass it on to someone else and they pass it on your safe. I’m so sorry, but just pass it on and you’ll be fine. I’m so sorry.”_

Those were the last things the girl said to him. Sam walked out of the shower and redressed. He headed to the hotel lobby to get some info on the girl, but no one remembered her. Sam thanked the staff, at least she paid for the room. He headed to his car, it was nice out. The air was cool with a slight breeze that stirred the leaves in the parking lot. Sam smiled and put his sunglasses on when he noticed a shirtless man staring at him from across the street. Sam pulled his sunglasses off and looked around to see if he was staring at him or someone else. Sam squinted in the autumn sunshine for a few moments when suddenly the man started walking towards him in earnest. Taken back, Sam took one step back and looked around. An elderly couple walked behind him, he smiled politely as they passed. They looked directly at him, but didn’t seem to notice the shirtless man approaching him.

_“It follows, sometimes it’s someone you know, sometimes it’s a stranger, but don’t let it catch you.”_

When the man continued to proceed through the space with people not even turning an eye Sam knew he was in a lot more trouble than he thought. He needed to get back to the motel where Dean and Cas were. Sam rushed to his car and hopped in and pulled off, leaving the shirtless man behind. He watched him fade into the distance in his rearview mirror. It would seem their newest case had come to them.

* * *

They were in town for a quick case involving a shifter. It was easy work with the help of another hunter who tipped them off. When Sam got back to the motel he was relieved to see his brother in Cas still in the room. He rushed in and locked the door which got the attention of his two roommates. Dean could sense something was wrong and crossed the room to his brother’s side.

“Everything alright,” Dean raised a brow, signaling to Sam that he had his full attention.

“I don’t know.” Sam said as he turned around from looking out the window. After a breakfast Sam explained what had happened to him last night. Dean was clearly mad, but he was sure the girl was halfway to Ohio by now and there was no point of tracking her down. Dean grunted at the possibility of his brother being in danger. He hated working cases like these, but this came with the territory.

“I got nothing.” Dean said from behind his computer. He was coming up empty, he really wished Bobby was still around.

Sam peeked through the blinds. Maybe it was all in his head, for all he knew it could have been a crazy homeless man or some side effect of the drugs. Sam walked over to Dean and looked over his shoulder, they decided to stay in the area and re-booked the room for the night.

“I think we need a break.” Sam's stomach protested. They spent the entire morning searching for some kind of clue in what they were hunting and coming up with nothing. Dean agreed as he glanced over at Castiel, who remained oddly quiet all morning. Dean noticed the way Cas’ dark brown eyebrows bunched together creating creases on his forehand when he was deep in thought. It reminded him of the angel he once was, in control and confident. Not that Dean thought any less of the now human angel, he couldn’t help but notice how much being a human stressed Castiel out.

The trio made their way to the parking lot. Across the street was a diner with pretty decent food, Dean and Cas had eaten there the night before. As they crossed Sam kept his eyes out for anything suspicious. He wasn’t sure if the creature or whatever was following him was real, but now that his brother was there he had an extra pair of expert eyes to keep look out. They took their time eating lunch, watching out for any signs of lingering eyes or odd behavior, but nothing. As far as they could tell it was an ordinary Monday afternoon. The sun set and now everyone was back in the motel.

Dean peeped through the blinds into the darkness. The sky was clear and the moon rested behind their motel illuminating the parking lot. There were four cars parked a few spaces apart from each other, each of which he had been watching closely throughout. He turned from the window and walked over to the broken mini-fridge and pulled out a barely chilled beer. “Are you sure this wasn’t some crazy person?” Dean sipped the foam off the rim of the can. “I mean, they are out there.” The beer was gross, but it was better than water.

Sam shrugged. He wasn’t sure himself. Then there was a pound on the door. It startled Sam and Dean. Cas walked into the room from the bathroom and looked at the boys. Dean placed his finger to his lips and quietly walked towards the window and peered through. No one was there. Dean turned around to Sam and Cas, with his hands up. Then there was another pound at the door. It knocked three times. Dean stood frozen by the door. He waited a few minutes before deciding to speak. “Hello?” Dean asked cautiously as he approached the door, this time heading for the peep hole. “Hello?” Dean flipped the cover and looked through. No one was there. He walked away and looked at Sam and this time Sam got up. He nodded to his older brother and Dean let him pass. Castiel crossed the room and stood next to Dean.

“Hello?” Sam called out as calmly as he could as he approached the door. He looked through the peep hole and gasped. There stood his father stark naked with crimson red blood dripping with his eyes, nose, and mouth. Sam stumbled back, shock and horror riddled all over his face. Dean, without thinking, rushed to the door about to turn the handle. “Don’t!” Sam shouted, but an inch was all the creature needed and in an instant Dean was thrown through the air. Seeing nothing Castiel wasn’t sure what to look out for. “Cas other there! He’s over there.” Sam pointed and shouted, but Castiel stared around in confusion. Sam ran to the back of the room. He needed to get out, but the exit was now farther away. The creature disguised as his father walked purposely towards Sam as he tried to back away.

“Sam where is he?” Dean jumped to his feet, his chest and back pounding.

“Right there!” Sam pointed, but it was fruitless. He was the only one who could see him and if he didn’t get out of the motel room soon he’d be in contact with his real father a lot sooner than he thought. Instinct overcame Dean and he pulled out his gun. If it could touch Dean it could be shot.

“Sam! Stand in front of it and when I say go jump out of the way.” Dean shouted, ready to take shot.

Sam nodded and rolled over the bed closest to the door. He needed to be quick, the creature was almost on top of him. He backed into the window, but the creature was fast. It grabbed him by the arm and threw him through the window. Sam hit the sidewalk hard. Then he saw the creature breaking through the rest of the glass fragments. “Dean now!”

Dean fired off three rounds, the lights flickered, then silence. “Sam?” Cas and Dean ran to the window. “Did I get him?” Dean looked around.

Sam nodded. Though he doubted this would be the last he saw of him.

The following morning it was hard to talk themselves out of the damage to the window. Luckily the motel didn’t have exterior cameras and after a lot of arguing and a two-hundred dollar damage fee they walked away without the cops being called. Unfortunately Sam had not been so lucky, he cut his leg pretty bad and had it not been for Dean’s first aid work they would have probably been spending the day in the hospital. Sam was down for the count and the boys weren’t completely sure if the creature they were hunting was dead.

“Not trying to say that this was too easy, but.” Dean placed the food on the table. It was after breakfast rush and the diner was mostly empty, which made it easier to people watch.

“Yeah.” Sam winced.

Cas sat and pouted, if he were at full strength he would have been of more use to the boys. He felt completely useless, but then an idea popped into his head. There was one thing he could do, even if it sounded easier in his head. “Sam, let me have sex with you.” Both Sam and Dean choked on their food. Sam started wide eye, while Dean’s face started to redden.

“What!?” The boys said in unison.

“You cannot fight in your condition. If I have sex with you, the creature will hunt me instead.”

“No, hell no,” Dean slammed his drink on the table, not caring what attention he drew.

“Dean chill, I’m not going to have sex with Cas.”

“You damn right you’re not.” Dean wasn’t sure why he was getting so defensive, if this were any other case the boys would have considered it, but the thought of his brother and Cas together, even if it were to save his life made his blood boil.

“Why not Dean?” Cas’ expression was filled with so much hurt and confusion, it made Dean want to crawl into a hole and hide.

Sam intervened. “Cas, no, we’ll find another way.”

“I volunteer,” Dean blurted out and Sam looked as if he was about to vomit in his mouth. Dean’s face was now completely red, from fear and awkwardness.

“Dean.” Cas turned to him. “Please.” Cas wanted so badly to be of use, but Dean’s pride wouldn’t let him. Sam stared between the two. This had to have been one of their most ludicrous ideas, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brother and his best friend were fighting over who would have sex with him.

“Wait guys, I think I remember something.” It came to Sam suddenly, like a flashback, he remembered a keychain on the girl’s purse. “TAU, there was an orange and blue keychain on her purse that said TAU.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, then turned and looked behind Sam. “Like that?” Dean pointed.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded as the waitress walked by.

“Hey sweetheart, how far are we from TAU?” Dean flashed one of his award winning smiles.

The waitress flirted back. “About thirty minutes south, you take sixty and you’ll bet the beat the traffic and get there in twenty.” She winked at Dean.

“Thanks doll.” Dean smiled. “Alright.” They had a lead.

The school wasn’t hard to find, the town was practically a college town. There were so many young people around Dean thought he’d been teleported into a Disney show. They drove to the campus and decided to begin their search there. Sam was in a lot of pain, but Dean scored some pain meds, which helped a lot but made Sam feel even more tired.

“Just hang in there.” Dean patted Sam on the back. His brother was beat, and with an invisible creature hunting him, it made Dean even more on edge. He turned to Cas, who deliberately avoided eye contact. No doubt, he was still mad at him for not letting him take Sam’s place. Dean shuttered at the thought. “Hey Cas, keep your eyes out.” Dean called out, trying anything to get Cas’ attention. Cas nodded half-heartedly, with his body faced away from Dean. He cursed under his breath. He would have to find someway to make it up to him. Dean turned his attention back to people watching. Everything appeared normal. Two girls walked by, chatting loud enough for Dean to hear about the death of a student at their university. The death was gruesome and the cops had little in the way of leads. Dean watched them pass and looked at Sam. He had overheard too. “I think we may have our next lead.”

The boys checked into a hotel not far from the campus. It was a slight upgrade to their usual grimy spots, due in part to a rate discount because it was a weekday. Once settled they made sure all the doors and windows were secure. Sam took watch from the window, while Dean searched the internet for more info on the slain girl.

“Got it.” Dean scrolled through the details of the article. “Yikes, they found her mangled body at a gas station on the side of the road. No signs of foul play, car was still there. Police are calling it an animal attack.”

“Anything else?” Sam asked as his eyes darted around the parking lot.

“No, doesn’t say. No one was around.” Dean continued to scroll. “Wait, just days before, the body of a mangled woman was found in her home, same as the girl, no leads.” Sam looked at Dean.

“That’s a start.” Sam winced as he rubbed his leg. He was barely in walking condition, but this was the only lead they had. Dean watched his brother continue his parking lot patrol. He couldn’t leave Sam in the hotel alone and he sure enough couldn’t leave Cas alone with Sam. Dean looked over at Cas sitting on the bed cleaning his gun. Cas was a valuable member of their team and when the chips were down they could always count on him. Dean didn’t like the idea brewing in his mind, but he needed him, but more than that he needed to believe in him.

“Hey Cas, how about you take the lead on this one.” Cas looked at Dean as if a ghost had appeared in the room. “Sam is in no condition to walk, and someone has to stay here.” Cas searched Dean’s eyes, waiting for Dean to call it off. This would be the first time Sam and Dean let Cas go out on his own since he was human. There was a long moment of silence before Cas stood up and tucked his gun back into his trench coat.

“What’s the address?” Cas said filled with a new found confidence.

“Texting it to you now.” Dean punched the letters.

“Wait, Cas.” Sam turned and looked at his brother. “Dean, are you okay with this?”

“It’s the only way Sam.”

“How’s he going to get there?” Sam said with worry.

“Hey, Cas.” Cas turned around only to see a pair of keys being flung in his face. At the last minute Cas caught them. “Take my car.”

“Dean.” Cas was in shock, although they had taught him how to drive, driving Baby was strictly off limits. Sam looked, mouth open, at the exchange.

“I trust you, but if you get one scratch on my car, I’m frying your ex-angel ass.”

Cas nodded, tossing the keys up and snatching them from the air like he owned them. Dean had trusted him and that made Cas happy. He wasn’t going to let his friends down. Cas arrived at the home of the deceased woman. The house was understandable empty, with police tap still covering the door. Cas looked around to see if any neighbors or other people were around he could talk to, but being that it was early afternoon a lot of people were still at work. He walked to the door and opened it, pulling the yellow crime scene tape over his head. The inside of the house didn’t look any different from any other house, aside from the giant blood stain on the carpet in the den. Cas looked through the rooms, searching for clues as to what could have killed her. He didn’t find any sigils or smell any sulfur. He took out his EMF scanner, which didn’t pick up anything. Cas eyed the device in annoyance. What would Sam and Dean do? They seemed to have a third eye for the supernatural. Even has an angel he was better at the fighting part, the clue gathering were for the lower level angels. Cas explored the upstairs starting with the bedroom. There were lots of pictures of the woman and her husband scattered on the dresser. Picture frames were turned over, some were even taken out of their frames. Castiel picked up one and looked at the couple. They looked happy.

“What are you doing in here?” A disheveled man stared at Cas from the doorway, it was the husband.

“I’m, I’m with the police. I mean FBI.” Cas turned around, fumbling for his fake FBI badge. “I’m Agent Mathew Smith.” Cas held out his badge, but the man stepped back.

“Okay, what are you doing here?”

“My team, I mean the FBI is investigating the death of your wife, Allaina Fields.” The mention of her name created ripples of fear across the man’s face. He ruffled his hair with both hands, nervously looking away.

“I thought the FBI already looked into it? Look I told them everything.”

Cas softened his expression and took a slow step forward. “Did something strange happen to your wife? Something you can’t explain?” The man looked Cas dead in the eyes, he was shaken to the core.

“What? I don’t,” The man backed into the wall.

“I need to know.” Cas stepped forward. “Was something hunting your wife.” As if trigged, the man broke down.

“Hunting her?” He laughed on the break of tears. “What about the thing that is hunting me.” Cas froze and looked at the man. He had given Cas too much information, he was about to run but Cas grabbed his arm.

“Who was hunting your wife?”

“No!”

“Tell me!”

“No!” The man broke down and fell to the floor. “No. I don’t know.” He started to cry. That’s when Cas pulled back.

“Look, whatever killed your wife is now hunting my friend. If you want to put an end to this you need to tell me everything.”

The man sniffled and slouched over in defeat, he didn’t look Cas in the eye. “It’s her, it’s my wife. She’s haunting me and your friend.” Cas furrowed his brow notably confused. “I don’t know how, she, she found out about my affair and soon after Sarah, was found dead and that’s when the real torment began. Somehow,” The man grabbed Cas’ pant leg. “Somehow she turned into this monster and if I didn’t pass it on, she’d kill me too. I had to pass it on, I had too.” The man curled up and cried.

It made more sense now, this could possibly be where the creature began, but it still gave no clue how to stop it. Before Cas left he checked the crime scene one more time. There must be some kind of magic or curse giving Allaina her power or perhaps she was murdered and she was haunting him as a ghost. Either way there had to be more. Cas checked the downstairs, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He searched the tables and the floor, but still no signs for voodoo or magic.

“Hey, um I’m not sure if this means anything to you, but I found a weird bag of bones and dried up flowers the day after she died. I thought it was just trash, but after everything that happened.” The man turned and looked away from Cas. He was sure Cas thought he was crazy.

“Thank you,” Cas nodded to him. It was the first time someone had ever looked at him like it was sane.

“Mr. Smith,” The man stared at Cas with tired eyes, “Please stop her.” Cas paused and let a smile break across his face. He was going to stop here, no more what it took.

* * *

“Great job Cas,” Dean patted him on the back. Cas smiled brightly, a smile Dean had never seen before but thoroughly enjoyed.

“So we know its magic,” Sam looked around nervously. He hadn’t told Dean he had seen the creature a few times that day. It didn’t charge at him like last time, but it just stared. This whole situation unnerved him and the pain in his leg didn’t help either. He would be happy when this was over.

“Yeah, now we just need to find the witch.” Dean looked around the restaurant, when a tiny little shop caught his eye from across the street. “Well speak of the devil.” Dean pointed across the street. The sign read “Kalik’s Enchanted and Herbal Remedies”.

“That’s a start,” Sam added as he eyed the half-naked woman staring at him from across the street. “Dean.” Sam nodded to a space across the street.

“Gotta it, come on Cas.” Dean left the money on the table and the trio quickly crossed the street to the shop, just in time too as the creature had started the follow Sam.  
“Shit,” Sam pushed his way into the shop, bracing the door for the creature to attack, but it stopped and walked away. Dean looked at Sam.

“What? Is it gone?” Dean looked between Sam and the door.

“Yeah,” Sam stared at the door with a confused look.

“Welcome new comers to Kalik’s Enchanted and Herbal Remedies, I am Kalik, how may I be of service ya?” The chestnut-colored man smiled with a toothpick in his mouth. The boys turned and smiled awkwardly. The shop was as small as it looked like from the outside. There were knick-knacks and trinkets stocked and hung everywhere. It looked like a trader’s shop, one plucked right out of the movies.

“Yeah, uh,” Before Dean could finish Kalik cut him off.

“Let me guess? You went around and got yourself a nasty curse?” When Kalik saw their facial expressions he just laughed. “Alright, follow me. Corinne!”

“Aye!” The boys heard a woman’s voice from the back.

“Watch the shop!” Kalik led the boys to the back, parting a beaded curtain that led to a small hallway. On one side was a bathroom and on the other was his office. He opened the door and let the boys in. The trio was shocked, his office was surprisingly clean, a stark contrast to the messiness and disorder of the shop. “Like it?” His grin got wider as if he knew what caught the boys attention. “The outside is just for show, gotta keep those customers on their toes.” There wasn’t much space to sit besides a single chair, Dean let Sam have that. Kalik took a seat behind his desk. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Do you know about this?” Sam pointed to his chest.

“The band? Never heard of’em.” Kalik laughed.

“Cut the crap,” Dean slammed his hand on Kalik’s desk, which only made the shop keeper laugh even louder.

“Okay, okay, I’ll let the beans out. It’s one of mine, and judging how it follows you, I’d say she’s gotten pretty strong.”

“You let this crap out?” Dean was getting mad, two people were dead this was no laughing matter  
.  
“Hey, I have to pay the rent. You think I make enough selling jars of ginger to afford a premium place like this?” Kalik looked at the three men, none seemed moved by his plight. He sighed and sat back in his chair and pulled his dreads back into a bun. “Alright, I’ll spill. A woman came into my shop three weeks ago asking if I knew voodoo. I said voodoo, hoodoo? And I planned to send her away, but she got on that internet and researched. She wanted revenge, she wanted magic. I told her child, this ain’t no fairy tale magic, you use it it’ll come at a price. She don’t care, dropped her whole savings, paid about fifty grand. She said if this went right, she no need no savings. I laughed and told her, okay, but it’s your soul not mine. I gave her some simple magic and told her the rules, you can get the revenge you want but it will get the revenge on you. It never sleeps, it never stops hunting, until the one who started the chain is pure again.” Sam looked at Dean and Cas looked at the man.

“So you just let her go crazy with this magic stuff.” Dean was furious.

Kalik stood from his chair, mere inches from Dean’s face. “Don’t preach to me about unleashing shit, you got trouble written all over your soul.” The two were locked in a fierce stare.

“Okay guys,” Sam broke them up. Dean stepped back and Kalik plopped back into his chairs with that same stupid grin on his face. “How do we stop it?”

“You need to set her bones on fire with virgin blood,” Kalik said bluntly “It’s the only way and I ain’t got no virgin’s blood, but since you boys seem like nice men I can throw in Mama’s best jerk chicken.” Kalik grinned.

Dean was angry as hell on the drive back, but this was a common story the boys ran into throughout their years hunting. People were never adult enough to deal with their problems on their own. They always had to stick their noses in places it didn’t belong. A quick phone call to the police station and the boys found out her remains were still at the morgue. They headed straight there after sunset.

“Dean, where are we going to get virgin’s blood?” Sam said, trying not to focus on staring at any people.

“I don’t know,” Dean sighed. “I’ll have to make a few phone calls, but if we can get the body, that’s a start.” The drive there was quick and the boys gathered up the remains undetected. They still had no idea where they would find virgin’s blood, but they could worry about that after finding a secure place to torch the remains. Sam sat asleep in the car while Dean leaned up against the hood and stared at the stars.

“Dean,”

“Oh hey Cas.” Dean scooted over to allow more space for Cas.

“Dean, I think I may have found a way to get virgin’s blood.”

“Oh yeah, how?” Dean turned and grinned at Cas, not taking him as serious as he should.

“Dean by human definitions, I am,” Cas paused. “I am a virgin.”

Dean coughed, a little part of him knew, but he didn’t like to think about it or rather he tried to stop thinking about it. “Yeah but Jimmy isn’t.”

“But I am.” Cas stepped forward, now he was standing too close for Dean’s comfort.

“Okay.”

Cas raised his arm. “Use my blood.”

Dean looked down at Cas’ arm. The last thing he wanted to do was harm Cas in anyway, but their options more next to none. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

Dean nodded and walked over to the passenger’s side door and tapped on the window to wake Sam up. He opened his eyes and jumped back. “Dean look out!” Dean had little time to react when he felt a sharp blow to his chest sending him flying into the bushes. The creature, whom now took her original form as Allaina smashed through the glass and unlocked the door. Sam slid to the driver’s side and fumbled with the handle until Cas let him out. Allaina stood up and glared at the boys before walking around the hood of the car.

“Sam!” Cas shouted as he watched his friend run frantically in circles around the car. Cas looked towards the bushes to see if Dean had recovered, the hunter was up but clearly disorientated. Cas stepped back and looked behind him. Underneath a sheet lay the body of Allaina, Cas knew what he had to do. He dug into his pocket for the knife Dean had given him and popped the trunk to get the gasoline. The creature seemed to pay no mind to Cas as he worked, but he had to be quick as Sam was getting tired. Cas flung the sheet off the body and sliced open the palm of his hand, it hurt like crazy, but Cas pressed on. He squeezed his palm as hard as he could and watched the blood drip onto the body. He then dosed the body with gasoline. He searched for a match, but he didn’t have any and turned and looked back at the car. Sam was on the ground crawling away, then Cas saw Sam being lifted by his shirt. Cas panicked.

“Cas! Catch!” Dean threw him a lighter, Cas caught it and within seconds the body was engulfed in flames. Allaina screeched into the night as her ghost form exploded into a cloud of red smoke. Sam fell to the ground. “You alright?” Dean ran to Sam’s side.

“Yeah.” Sam sighed. It was finally over.

Dean whined about his shatter window on the drive back. Taping plastic tarp around it made his Baby took tacky, but he was happy his brother was safe. Back at the hotel Sam went straight to sleep. Dean patched Cas’ hand up and joined him outside to look at the stars.

“You did good.” Dean said as he looked up at the sky.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas was exhausted, but happy. Maybe being human wasn’t so bad. Castiel’s stomach growled loud enough for Dean to hear, who only laughed. They way Dean looked at him made him feel warm and safe. His sage green eyes made his heart flutter and suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. “Dean.”

“Yes Cas.” Their faces were mere inches apart, just as Cas was about to give in his stomach growled loudly again.

“I’m hungry.”

“I know Cas.” Dean laughed again and leaned back. Cas caught his arm, letting his feelings take control, and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Wet and inexperienced, it fell like Cas was trying to suck the life out of him. The two pulled back. “You satisfied?” Dean grinned. Cas shook his head. Dean chuckled, he wanted so badly to take Cas right on the hood of his car, but he was getting hungry too. “There’s jerk chicken in the car.” Cas looked over his shoulder and nodded. “I’ll warm it up, but we’re finishing this.” Dean winked before grabbing the chicken off the back seat of the car, leaving a blushing Cas behind. Baby steps, he wasn’t sure if this was going to work, but he was willing to try.


End file.
